Dancing With A Devil
by Keggy Chaos
Summary: Ever since she was little Evangeline knew there was something different about her. She couldn't step foot on hallowed ground without feeling sick to her stomach and her emotions often had explosive effects. She discovers her Father made a deal with a Crossroads demon for her Mother's love, but that isn't the only discovery she will make. Crowley/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd Sanders stood in the centre of the crossroads. In his hands he held a box containing a photograph of himself, a bone from a black cat and dirt from the graveyard where his Mother had been buried. He ran his hands through his short black hair and let out an aggravated sigh. He was a man of god, just like his Mother had raised him, and yet here he was, standing at a crossroads and preparing to make deal for his immortal soul. Lloyd could only imagine the venom his Mother would be spitting if she could see what he was doing. But none of that was her concern anymore, he was free of his dear Mother and he intended to make the most of the remainder of his life, starting with a certain acquisition. Lloyd dropped to the ground and began to dig a hole at the dead centre of the crossroads. He deposited the box into the hole and back away slowly. He could not be certain if this would work, but there could surely be no harm in trying.

"Hello," came a female voice from behind him.

Lloyd shrieked and fell backwards landing roughly onto the gravel. His eyes were wide in a mixture of disbelief and fear and his mouth hung open gaping and sucking in air like a fish out of water.  
Before the stunned man stood a small woman with short light brown hair and wide innocent looking blue eyes. The woman smiled wickedly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the mortal man. No matter if the one who called was a fully grown man selling their soul for fame and glory or a whimpering teenage girl hoping to change her awkward body for something more resembling a supermodel, every last human was the same. They all shook in their boots when they saw that the summoning actually worked, almost as if they never wanted the demon there in the first place. The demon could only imagine how the human would have responded if he had turned up in a male vessel. After all, sales were definitely easier to make when you could simply bat long, fake eyelashes, bend over slightly and give the male clients something to ogle while they sold their lives away. Female vessels definitely have their benefits, there was no doubt about it. The demon curled a piece of his female vessel's hair around her finger, trying to look as unthreatening as possible while waiting for the mortal man to regain his composure.  
The human took a deep breath, looking as if he was about to say something, but the demon spoke first.  
"What can I do for you on this fine October evening?" the demon asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
"I - I did not think that you were real," the mortal man stammered.  
The demon fought the urge to roll his eyes again, different human, same abysmal level of intelligence. "Well obviously you thought wrong Mr. Sanders."  
"How do you know my name demon?" the man squeaked. He tried his best to sound unafraid, but his attempts were in vain.  
The demon flicked dirt from under his vessel's long manicured fingernails, looking utterly bored. Humans were tiresome, it was just fortunate for this particular mortal that he was a patient demon. "Did you summon me here to make small talk, or is there something that you want from me?"  
"I want something from you!" the man cried, terrified that the demon would leave without fulfilling his request.  
"Well then, sweetheart, why don't you tell me whatever it is that you want and I will see what I can do about making all of your dreams come true." The demon walked closer to the human, making sure to sway his vessel's hips as seductively as possible.

The man fished through his pockets and pulled out a crumpled photograph. He passed the photograph to the demon, smoothing out the edges as it left his hand. "Can you make her fall I. Love with me?"  
"I can do anything," the demon replied with a cocky grin. The demons eyes flicked from the short, balding and somewhat overweight man before him to the gorgeous young blonde haired blue eyed woman in the photograph. It was obvious to the demon that this woman was in a league far above the man who would sell his soul for her love.  
"Then make her fall in love with me," the man demanded.  
"There is a price of course, nothing is for free Mr. Sanders," the demon explained.  
"What is your price?"  
"In ten years, your soul will belong to me."  
"Fifteen years, give me fifteen years with her."  
"Now why would I want to do that?" the demon asked.  
"I will give you our firstborn, be it male or female, our baby will belong to you."  
"You would care nothing for a child?" The demon asked, genuinely interested in the humans suggestion.  
"All I want is Andrea," the man replied with a certain nod.  
Again the demon looked at the photograph of Andrea, she was indeed beautiful, but to call her such would be a drastic understatement. If Aphrodite ever came across this woman, jealousy would certainly ensue, perhaps murder, Aphrodite was indeed known for being a quick tempered and brutal woman. Despite what the human was obviously thinking, the demon would not eat the child. No matter how delicious an infant can be, he would not season it, fry it and and swallow it whole. "Alright then, I will give you fifteen years with the woman who will soon be yours."  
"How do we seal this deal?" the human asked.  
The demon smirked wickedly, "with a kiss."  
Lloyd inched forwards with his lips puckered up slightly, preparing for the demon's kiss. The demon lurched forwards, pressing his vessel's lips to the mortal before forcing his tongue between the man's teeth. The human was obviously unskilled in such an art for his body stiffened and his mouth lay open slackly as if he were afraid to move. There was no going back now; the deal had been sealed for eternity. Hurriedly the human broke away, wiping his lips on his sleeve to remove the taste of the demon. No matter how beautiful the vessel, the taste of sulphur was always present when a deal was sealed.  
"When will I have her?" he asked. The human tried to sound confident, but his voice still came out as a squeak.  
"She will come to you soon Mr. Sanders, you just need to sit back and relax. Go home, make yourself a cup of tea or something, we have a deal and my kind can never go back on their deals."  
Before the human could protest the demon had disappeared.

The demon would not eat the infant, as great a loss that would be, he would father it. He would use the mortal's soon to be wife as a vessel in which to create an Antichrist. It had been done before and it could be done again, but he would have to keep his plans quiet. The boss never liked it when demons got thoughts of their own independent from his agenda, but soon enough he would not have to follow anyone's orders but his own. With the birth of this child he could finally claim the position in hell that he was entitled to. No longer would he be a lowly Crossroads demon serving under a demon who sold his soul for an extra three inches below the belt, no, he would crown himself King and be free from servitude once and for all.

* * *

**So this is another new story that I have been thinkng of for a while now. Please feel free to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Years Later**

Evangeline sat in the backseat of her Father's car, kicking her legs back and forwards and looking out of the window as the scenery passed by. Her Father had told her that they were going to the park, but as she looked around none of the trees looked familiar and neither did anything else. Evangeline frowned as she was certain that her Father was lost, but she did not say anything, she had been told off enough for one day.

"When we get to the park you can go and play, I have to meet someone," Lloyd said looking into the rear-view mirror at his only daughter.

"Okay Daddy," Evangeline replied obediently. Her Father always seemed to have someone to meet; she couldn't help but wonder if it would be that strange woman again.

The car pulled into the parking lot of a small park that Evangeline had never seen before. There were no other children playing there, but she didn't mind that, other children weren't all that interesting in the first place. Evangeline sat patiently in her car-seat as she waited for her Father to help her get out of it. For several long minutes she thought that he had forgotten about her but he eventually opened her door and set her carefully down on the ground. Immediately she caught sight of the strange woman her Father had been meeting with several times already this month. The woman was undoubtedly pretty, but there was something about her that Evangeline didn't like.

"Run along and play now Evangeline, don't wander too far away though," Lloyd said patting his obedient daughter on the head and making his way over to the woman without so much as a second glance in Evangeline's direction. With a sigh little Evangeline toddled off to the abandoned swing set and struggled to haul herself into the seat. If her Father hadn't been so busy with the strange woman then he would have helped her, but Evangeline was fine with doing things on her own. She quickly found that she liked this park, the fact that there were no other children crowding her or forcing her from the swings played a very big part in that discovery. Other children weren't very nice to her, Mummy said it was because they were jealous of her, but that didn't actually make Evangeline feel any better. She had honestly tried to me friendlier when she went to school for the first time, but it was obvious to her and to the other children that she was very different. The other children called her names and she just didn't understand why, but she did understand why she liked animals more than people. Evangeline kicked her legs back and forth, trying to make the swing move faster, but she was having little luck. She looked back to where her Father was and silently hoped that he would stop talking and come over to push her for a little while. Lloyd had his back to his daughter, but the woman looked Evangeline directly in the eyes and she felt herself shiver, there was something about that woman that gave Evangeline the impression that she was dangerous. She looked away from her Father and wiggled herself out of the swing and onto the grass. She was already bored and who knew how long her Father would be talking to that woman. Evangeline made her way over to the next piece of playground equipment when something interesting caught her eye.

Standing beneath a large tree was a man with short brown hair and dressed in an expensive looking black suit. What really caught Evangeline's attention was the large black dog sitting at the feet of the man. The dog was much larger than any other than Evangeline had ever seen in her short life as he came up to the man's waist. The dog's eyes seemed to be glowing red and his teeth were sharpened to a fine point. Down the dogs back was a row of spines which would make her plan of cuddling the dog the worst idea ever. The little girl wandered up to the man who was obviously the owner of the interesting big doggie Evangeline had been so entranced by. She looked back to where her Father was talking with the strange woman, checking to make sure that he would be too busy to stop her.

"Excuse me?" she said tugging on the unfamiliar mans sleeve.

The man crouched down to Evangeline's height, "yes darling?"

"I was wondering if you would let me pet your doggie please? Mummy said that I must always ask before I pet strange animals."

A look of shock crossed the man's face but he quickly masked it well. This was most certainly the little girl he was looking for and more importantly, she could see his hellhound. "Of course you can little one."

A large smile erupted over the little girls face, "thank you sir!"

The man gave the dog a command and it lowered itself to a lying position in front of her otherwise she wouldn't have been able to reach its head. She sat herself down on the grass in front of the large black dog and began to stroke its head. The dog didn't growl or wag its tail like all the other dogs that Evangeline had petted, but she liked it all the same.

"Please little one, feel free to call me Crowley."

"Okay Mr. Crowley!"

"It's just Crowley little one, no need for such formalities."

"My name is Evangeline!" she said as she cocked her head to the side in confusion, "what does that word mean?"

"Which one?"

"For-forma-formalities?" Evangeline said struggling to get the large word out.

"It means that you do not have to call me Mister."

"Okay!" Evangeline said smiling and nodding happily. She bit her lip between her teeth as she continued to stroke the large dog. "You have a strange way of talking Crowley."

"Is that so?"

The small girl continued to chew her lip between her teeth, "I did not mean to be rude," she explained with a pout. She looked up at Crowley as he stood at his full height, his gaze on where her Father was still talking to the strange woman from before.

"It is alright little one. Tell me, is that man over there your Father?"

"I think so," Evangeline replied.

"What do you mean you think so?"

"I've always called him Daddy, but sometimes I don't think that he is."

"Why would that be?" Crowley asked genuinely interested in the instincts of such a small child.

Evangeline shrugged innocently, "I don't know. It's just a feeling."

Crowley smiled, "You're a smart wee thing."

"Thank you!" Evangeline replied with a beaming toothy smile adorning her face. She was too young to connect the two sentences, she just liked hearing someone tell her that she was smart, Mummy never said anything like that.

"Say Evangeline, have you ever seen your Father with that woman before?"

"Yes," she said nodding enthusiastically. "But she and Daddy don't seem to be playing very nicely. I heard him say a bad word and he didn't even say he was sorry!"

Crowley nodded, "Your Father doesn't seem too fond of her now does he?"

"Daddy isn't fond of too many things," Evangeline replied. She ruffled the big dog's fur and frowned, "I don't think that Daddy is very fond of me either."

Crowley sat down on the grass next to Evangeline and he tousled her long black hair the way that she had ruffled his hellhound's fur. "Obviously your Father isn't as smart as you. He knows just as well as you do that you are special. But you see the thing about special people is that others don't always appreciate their specialness and it makes them mad."

"Is that why the other kids at school don't like me?" Evangeline asked with a sad look in her eyes.

Crowley nodded solemnly, this child was certainly an interesting one. He had followed the demon currently speaking to her Father in order get rid of the disobedient demon and set about fixing the mess the idiot had created. Lucifer would not be pleased if he heard about an unscheduled antichrist popping up out of the blue. It didn't take a genius to figure whose ass Lucifer would be tearing into if he found out. There were plans that had been laid and the idiot demon had thrown them all to the wind with his little stunt. Crowley was just thankful he was the only one who knew about little Evangeline and what she could one day do. He had intended to kill the antichrist before anything could go wrong and he be blamed for it, but as he looked down at the little girl, he felt his resolve waver. Crowley needed some way to test Evangeline, she was young and impressionable and if he could ensure her loyalty from a young age, then when the inevitable shit hit the fan, he would have a powerful ally.

"Are you a friend of Daddy's?" Evangeline's small voice interrupted Crowley's train of thought.

"Not really," he replied.

"Will you be my friend?" she asked, her big green eyes pleading up at him.

Crowley smiled down at the small girl, "if that is what you want little one."

Evangeline nodded, "I don't have any other friends."

"You don't need them."

Evangeline looked away from Crowley and instead started looking for her Father, finding him standing in the exact same place as before, his arms moving wildly above his head as he gestured in anger.

"I was hoping that Daddy would take me for ice-cream after this, but I don't think he will."

"Tell you what little one, how would you like to make a deal with me?" Crowley suggested.

"What sort of deal?" the little girl asked.

"Next time you see your Daddy with that woman you call me using this," Crowley dropped a small but heavy coin into her outstretched hand. "And I shall bring you the largest ice-cream cone I can find."

"Is Daddy in trouble?"

"No little one," Crowley replied.

"Okay then," Evangeline said, "but how do I call you?"

"You just hold this coin tightly, say my name and I'll be there."

"Will you bring your doggy?"

"Perhaps," Crowley replied noncommittally. "He generally isn't all that friendly, you little one, must be an exception."

"Maybe he knows that today is my birthday and that he should be nice!"

"It's your birthday is it?" Crowley asked, genuinely interested.

She nodded, "I think Daddy forgot, but today I am five years old," Evangeline held up five stubbly little fingers as proof.

"Well then in that case you need a birthday present," Crowley said. "Now close your eyes and hold out your arms."

Children were so trusting at Evangeline's age so she did exactly as Crowley told her. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut so she couldn't be accused of peaking and after a few moments she felt something light and soft being deposited in her arms.

"You may open them now little one."

"How did you do that?" Evangeline gasped at the teddy bear she now held in her outstretched arms.

"Magic, but you mustn't tell."

"I won't!" she promised. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at Crowley, "thank you so much!" Evangeline squeezed the black fluffy teddy bear tightly in her arms. She couldn't help the string of giggles which sprang forth from her small body. "He is so cuddly!" she exclaimed.

It dawned on Crowley that even though the child sitting before him was obviously intelligent, giving her something as small as a coin was sure to end in disaster. Surely she would lose it in a matter of seconds after arriving home. While Evangeline was distracted with the teddy, Crowley took the coin from her and made it into a necklace for the teddy to wear. He carefully manoeuvred his hands between the girl and the bear, fastening the necklace in place. The way the girl was fawning over the bear anyone would think she had never been given one before. "Wouldn't want you to lose this now would we?"

"Nope!" she said with a brilliant smile, "thank you for the birthday present Crowley. You are a very nice man!"

Crowley just smirked and turned his attention back to Evangeline's Father. It had been centuries since anyone called him a nice man so he wasn't used to the sentiment. The little girl sitting next to him, holding a teddy in one arm and using the other to stroke his hellhound was an interesting little thing. He decided to allow Evangeline to keep her life, the man she called 'Daddy' and the obnoxious demon who was her real Father, would not be so lucky. With enough instruction Evangeline could be quite useful, but for now it would be best if he kept his cards close to his chest.

"Evangeline!" Lloyd called out for his daughter.

As Crowley turned his attention back to the black haired child next to him he saw that she wasn't all that happy to be summoned by her Father. "You should run along now little one," he said.

"Okay," she said with an overdramatic sigh characteristic of someone her age. "Thank you for the present Crowley and thank you for letting me play with your doggie!"

"You're most welcome little one," he replied. "Do you remember what to do when you see your Daddy with that woman again?"

Evangeline nodded, "I squeeze the coin you gave me and call out your name."

"Precisely," Crowley said. "You are a smart wee thing, now off you go!"

She leapt to her feet with a wide grin plastered to her face. To both Crowley and his hellhound's amazement, she wrapped her arms around the hellhound and placed a kiss on its forehead before she turned and dashed away, giggling all the way.

When Evangeline finally made it to where her Father had been standing before, she found that instead of waiting for her, he was sitting in the car with his head in his hands. Evangeline stood on the tips of her toes and undid the backdoor. She squirmed and wriggled, legs in the air until she was sitting in her car-seat. A few more minutes of struggling and Evangeline had herself all settled in with her seatbelt fastened correctly around her. In her arms she clutched Crowley's teddy bear tightly to her, her Father said nothing to question where she got it from.

As the car pulled of the parking lot, Evangeline caught sight of Crowley and his dog standing under the same tree. She raised her small hand and waved goodbye to the man, surprised when he waved back. Evangeline was so happy that she didn't mind the ride home in silence, or that fact that her Father had most certainly forgotten her birthday.

"Where did you get that teddy bear Evangeline?" her Mother asked as she watched her small daughter come running into the kitchen from the garage.

"Crowley gave it to me," she announced proudly clutching the bear tightly to her small frame.

"One of your Father's friends?" Andrea asked. She had moved herself over to the liquor cabinet and was rummaging around in it looking for something suitable to drink. Evangeline knew what that meant and she squeezed her bear tighter to her in preparation for what was to come later tonight.

"Yes," Evangeline said nodding. "He was very nice and he had a big black doggie with him."

"You didn't pet the doggie did you?"

"I asked first!" Evangeline said remembering what her Mother had taught her about strange dogs. "Crowley said it was fine to pet him."

"Alright," Andrea said waving her hand dismissively. She had found just the bottle of wine that she was looking for and began to pour herself a nice big drink of the blood red liquid. She would of course be drinking on an empty stomach because she had not bothered with breakfast or lunch today, just like every other day and by the time dinner came around she would be too drunk to walk straight.

Evangeline let out a sigh, "may I go to my room and play now Mummy?"

Without a word Andrea waved her hand and shooed her daughter away. She never wanted to be a Mother, but it was all that Lloyd had ever talked about and wanted. It was a miracle that little Evangeline had turned out looking more like her than like her Father, she loved Lloyd, but the man would never win a Mr. World competition without hours of extensive surgery. Just because Andrea saw through his flaws however did not mean that he did the same. Andrea looked down at her large surgically enhanced breasts and wondered whatever had happened to the young woman she used to be, the young woman who had ambitions and wouldn't hold herself back for any man. That had all changed when she fell in love with Lloyd. Andrea downed her glass of wine in one easy mouthful and poured herself another, looking around to make sure that Lloyd was still in the garage and wouldn't spot her little splurge.

Evangeline hid behind the doorway to the kitchen and watched her Mother. She couldn't help but feel sad as she watched her Mother do what she always did when she thought that no one was looking. Evangeline didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel sad whenever she was around her Mother. The dull ache settled quickly into her heart. That was why she was more interested in playing alone in her room than coaxing her Mother into any sort of game. Even if it was her birthday.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their alrts - you have no idea how happy you made me!  
The first few chapters will be setting the scene before I develop the story further**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Several Weeks Later… **

Evangeline clutched her teddy bear tightly in her arms as she made her way home. Her bright blue backpack was heavy on her shoulders as she trudged along the familiar path, her eyes downcast as she tried to hide the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She wasn't crying because her Mother had forgotten to pick her up from school again, she was crying for what she felt was a much more important reason. Earlier that day when she had been trying to make friends at school, she had put her trust in the wrong group of potential friends. The girls had pushed her to the ground and taken "Mr. Teddy", the name she had given her bear, from her small hands. She had landed face first in a muddy puddle, but she had managed to clean all that up before she began her journey home. What really had Evangeline upset was the fact that the other children had stolen Mr. Teddy's necklace, the special coin that Crowley had given her. Now if her Father met with that woman again, Evangeline had no way of telling Crowley like she promised that she would. Evangeline was devastated and there was nothing that she could do to make things better. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand as she turned down another street closer to home. If she ever saw Crowley again he was going to be so mad with her. Then again, she was used to adults being angry with her. She never meant to break things, but sometimes she just got so frustrated that it just kind of happened. Evangeline wasn't even sure how all of the glasses in the china cabinet had ended up broken, she hadn't touched a thing. But her Father was gone and her Mother had passed out, so it must have been her.

Evangeline could hear footsteps behind her and she began to feel afraid that one of the children from earlier had caught up with her again. The last thing she needed was to be picked on again so close to home. She felt her anger coil into a tight ball in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't her fault the ball had deflated after she touched it but no one believed her. No one ever believed her. She would never see Crowley or his doggie again because of those horrible other children and it wasn't her fault. She felt the anger in her stomach growing and Mr. Teddy was being squeezed tighter to her body than before. This time Evangeline wouldn't let herself be kicked around, she would fight back. Even if it meant spending the next half hour in the naughty corner, she didn't care. Evangeline shifted Mr. Teddy to one hand while she made a small fist with her other. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and whirled around on the owner of the following footsteps.

"Why won't you guys leave me alone?" Evangeline yelled as she flung her fist out wildly.

"And here I was thinking that we were friends," a distinctly older and more masculine voice answered.

Evangeline's eyes shot open, "Crowley!" she squealed with excitement as her eyes met his. He was once again dressed impeccably in his black suit, Evangeline quickly found herself coming to like the dark colour.

You really shouldn't try to hit someone like that," he said.

"I know, I know," Evangeline replied with a pout, "hitting is bad and I shouldn't do it."

"Not at all little one, hit all you want," Crowley commented giving Evangeline a shock. "Just don't do it like that." He took her closed fist into his hand and pulled her thumb out of its hiding place and situated it on top of her other fingers. "If you are going to hit someone your thumb must always be out, if you leave it in like that you'll end up breaking it."

Evangeline looked up at Crowley in shock, adults weren't supposed to teach you this sort of thing. She had fully expected to be told off, not taught how to improve her hitting. She smiled happily up at the man before she remembered why she had wanted to hit someone in the first place. She knew that it would be easier to just tell him what had happened to the coin that he gave her rather than wait and have him be even madder later.

"Crowley?"

"Yes little one?"

"The coin you gave me was stolen," she admitted so quickly that her words became jumbled together. Evangeline felt the tears in her eyes begin to return and she looked away from him.

Crowley crouched down to Evangeline's height, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to her. Evangeline took the delicate piece of black silken material and dried her crying eyes with it. "Thank you," she muttered. She was tempted to blow her nose on the handkerchief but thought better of it and handed it back to Crowley.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked, her voice coming out as a squeak.

"No little one."

"But I wouldn't be able to call you like I promised. Mummy said there is nothing worse than a person who breaks their promises."

Crowley nodded, "your Mother is right on that one."

Evangeline's face fell, instantly feeling tears returning to her green eyes. "I-I'm sorry Crowley. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Relax little one, I'm not mad with you," Crowley explained. "What occurred was out of your small hands."

"You mean you believe me?" Evangeline asked in honest wonder

"You have no reason to lie to me," Crowley explained. In truth he had been checking on her a few times each day just to ensure that she was safe from any wandering demons. She was his little pet project now and he couldn't risk her falling into the hands of others.

"May I have a second chance then?" she asked.

"A second chance at what?" Crowley countered.

"Do you have another coin that I could have? I promise nothing will happen to this one," she said before adding, "I know how to hit properly now."

Crowley smiled, finding himself coming to like the child, if only a little bit, "alright. But this time we'll put it around your neck rather than Mr. Teddy's"

"How did you know his name?" Evangeline asked.

Crowley was surprised to find that he had had such a slip of the tongue but he quickly and expertly covered it with a simple, "magic," he said with a shrug. The child didn't need to know that he had been popping in on her from time to time to ensure that his future plans could not be interrupted.

"Oh!" Evangeline replied nodding as if his simple word explained everything. "Can you teach me how to do magic?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the little black haired girl who was smiling up at him. "Maybe one day when you are older," he replied.

Evangeline stood still and silent for a few seconds, "I am older now!" she declared.

"I mean years older, not seconds little one," Crowley explained, "nice try though."

Evangeline pouted, "how many years?" she asked.

"Try me again when you turn thirteen."

"But that is forever away," Evangeline whined.

"You're almost halfway there now," Crowley stated, "time will fly by. Now stand still."

Evangeline stood ramrod still, trying to force herself not to blink lest she upset the only friend that she had. Her only problem was, the more she thought about not blinking, the more she felt the need to blink. She was so completely distracted by trying not to blink that she failed to notice that Crowley had finished whatever it was that required her to be still in the first place.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Crowley asked.

"I am trying not to move and blinking is moving so I am trying not to blink!" she explained.

Crowley fought the urge to roll his eyes, at least Evangeline was obedient if nothing else. "You can move now," he said giving the child the permission she would not have moved without. If there was one thing that she had learnt so far, it was that it was easier for her to do what grown-ups said rather than get yelled at. She knew that she would never be much of a rebellious child, even if she did not know what exactly that entailed.

"Thank you Crowley," she said as her fingers wrapped around the coin sitting on a long silver chain around her neck, "I promise that I will not lose this one!"

"See to it that you do not," Crowley replied. "You should hurry along home now little one, it is getting too late for someone as young as you to be wandering the streets all alone."

Evangeline pouted, Crowley was the kindest person she knew so she was in absolutely no hurry to leave his presence. "Mummy was supposed to pick me up from school, I think that she forgot," she explained.

"Does she do that often?"

Evangeline shrugged, not really wanting to answer a question that might get her Mummy in trouble. Against his better judgement Crowley turned away from Evangeline and began walking down the street away from her. The little girl stood there with her eyes wide, he didn't even say goodbye to her!

"I don't have all day Evangeline, hurry it up!" he called over his shoulder.

Her eyes widened further, as she ran to catch up with Crowley. She could hardly believe that he had wordlessly agreed to walk her home. Evangeline reached upwards and grabbed onto Crowley's hand, a shy blush creeping over her cheeks at her bold move. The blush was quickly replaced with a wide toothy smile, she didn't know exactly why she was so happy, but being around Crowley was a good feeling.

Crowley had to force himself to walk slowly so that Evangeline did not have to run to keep up with his stride. He had better things to be doing at this moment, but he knew the importance of getting on the ground floor of this particular project he had adopted. Making sure the little antichrist currently clinging onto his hand was endeared towards him from a young age would only serve to benefit him later. Evangeline lead Crowley further down the street, making a left turn before coming to a sudden stop. Crowley looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think that Mummy or Daddy would be too happy if I brought you home," she said.

Crowley nodded, "how much further?"

"My house is the black and white one right there!" she announced pointing out her home which was only a few houses away from where they were standing. The house was kept in perfect condition, complete with a white picket fence and the garden tended to as if it were a precious child. It was sickening.

"Thank you for walking home with me Crowley," Evangeline said quietly, her shyness seemingly returned with full force.

"Think nothing of it," Crowley replied graciously.

"If I see that woman again I will be sure to call you!" she promised, her small hand dropping from his with what could only be described as reluctance.

Crowley simply nodded in response.

"Goodbye Crowley," Evangeline called as she began walking down the street. When she looked back she found that he was already gone. She decided that he must be a very fast walker and left it at that.

* * *

"Mummy?" Evangeline called as she struggled through the doorway. "Mummy where are you?"

Nothing but the sound of silence answered her. She wasn't all that surprised, but she was a little disappointed. She kicked her shoes off and left them at the door before depositing her backpack at the bottom of the stairs. She would take it up to her room later, first thing was first. She wanted a snack and seeing as how Mummy wasn't answering her, she was going to have something sweet a most likely bad for her teeth. She stepped cautiously into the living room, her eyes searching for any signs of her Mother. Seeing nothing she continued on through to the kitchen.

When she opened the kitchen door she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Lloyd heard the high pitched scream of his daughter and dashed through the door separating the house from the garage. He had no idea where she was, but as he followed the sound he found himself standing before the kitchen door. He pushed it open with great force and then stopped in his tracks.

Andrea was laying in the middle of the kitchen table, a pool of dark red blood seeping into the once white table cloth. A knife lay on the floor close to where he saw Evangeline standing over his wife. Immediately his mind jumped to one conclusion and one conclusion alone. He sidestepped over to the counter and picked up a knife from the countertop. "What did you do to Andrea!" Lloyd roared and charged towards Evangeline.

"I didn't do anything!" Evangeline cried the truth, but Lloyd heard nothing of it. She could see the utter hatred in his eyes and she was terrified. "Daddy!" she squealed.

"Shut your mouth!" Lloyd yelled, "tell me what you did to Andrea?"

"Daddy please, I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie to me Evangeline!" he yelled. The back of his hand cracked against her cheek sending Evangeline crashing to the floor.

She let out a whimper and pulled herself back onto her feet. "Daddy? What is wrong with Mummy?"

"You killed her!" Lloyd yelled. His eyes were wide with insanity as he continued to advance upon his daughter. He was furious, so deeply inside of his rage that nothing would stop him. Lloyd's grip on rational thought had flown out the window the minute he saw Andrea laying on the table, unconscious, perhaps dead surrounded by her own blood. There was no other explanation, Evangeline had done it! His fingers closed around Evangeline's throat and he lifted her into the air. He began to squeeze, making it difficult for Evangeline to breathe. She bucked and kicked, her legs flailing in the air as she tried to get away.

"Crowley!" Evangeline screamed, "Crowley please help me!"

The world around her began to grow dark as Lloyd's fingers tightened around her throat. She could barely make out the bright glint of the knife as it came closer towards her. Evangeline didn't understand why her Daddy wanted to hurt her and as she struggled against his vicelike grip she silently begged for Crowley to appear. He was her only friend, he had to help her!

"Mr. Sanders, I would suggest that you put her down," Crowley's voice came from behind Lloyd. "Right now," he added circling the now petrified mortal man. He lowered Evangeline to the floor slowly, his eyes darting between Evangeline and the man who was obviously a demon, though not the same one he had been dealing with. The small girl gasped deeply, forcing air back into her lungs. Instantly she darted away from Lloyd and hid behind Crowley, her small fingers gripping the back of his suit jacket.

The knife Lloyd was holding dropped to the floor with a loud clank and he looked at his hand in disbelief. He had not wilfully dropped the knife, yet it was undeniable that it was now lying on the floor. His feet felt as though they were glued to the floor and no matter how much he struggled, he was stuck in place. Lloyd looked to the man standing between him and his supposed daughter with a look of horror.

"You're one of them!" he hollered.

Evangeline tightened her grip on Crowley's coat, her knuckles white with the pressure. If it wasn't for him, then her Father would have killed her, there was no doubt about it.

"Bravo Mr. Sanders," Crowley said. "Any other insights you wish to impart on me while you're at it?"

Lloyd went to speak but his voice was trapped in his throat. The demon had stolen his ability to talk with a simple look in his direction.

"Nothing to add I see?" Crowley said mockingly. He watched the mortal man with a dark look in his eyes before taking a step forward. Evangeline came forwards with him as she was practically attached to him at the moment. "Let me make one thing very clear to you Mr. Sanders," Crowley began. He waved his hand and suddenly Lloyd found himself bound to a chair sitting directly in front of Crowley. "Evangeline is now under my protection, if you so much as even think of laying a harmful hand upon her I will personally make sure that you will not live to regret your actions."

Lloyd opened his mouth to begin protesting but Crowley waved his hand once again and Lloyd found himself gagged.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak Mr. Sanders," Crowley said with a malicious smile on his lips. "The demon with whom you made your deal went against the rules and he has faced his punishment for his actions which means that I now hold your little contract. Six of your fifteen years have passed Mr. Sanders and when your time is up I will drag you to hell and make you regret ever laying a hand on Evangeline. While I would much prefer to strike you down where you stand, I am nothing if not a man of his word. Do you understand Mr. Sanders?"

Lloyd tried to speak but the gag in his mouth kept him silent.

Crowley rolled his eyes before banishing the gag with a flick of his hand. "I believe that I asked you a question Mr. Sanders, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, I understand," Lloyd replied obediently with a shaking voice. Gaining some sort of previously unknown courage Lloyd said, "I made the deal for sixteen years with Andrea. I don't want Evangeline, I want Andrea!"

A small chocking sob escaped Evangeline's lips, Crowley had momentarily forgotten she was hiding behind him. It was obvious that Lloyd could care less that his little girl heard the way that he spoke of her.

"I am well aware of your deal Mr. Sanders," Crowley roared. "I am the King of the Crossroads, something you would do well to remember." He waved his hand vaguely in Andrea's direction, restarting the woman's heart, but forcing her to remain unconscious; he didn't need another mortal to deal with at the moment. Crowley freed Lloyd and the man ran over to his wife.

"You see how easily I brought her back to life?" Crowley asked rhetorically pausing until Lloyd made eye contact with him. "I can take it all away just as easily. Keep your toes in line Mr. Sanders, I sure would hate to have to have another look at your little contract."

Lloyd gulped, his earlier fire completely gone. He nodded in agreement, turning his back on his child and the demon.

Crowley turned around and picked Evangeline up, settling the small girl on his hip. He made his way to the door before carrying her upstairs. "It is time for you to go to bed," he said.

"I don't want to stay here! Daddy will try to hurt me again!" she protested, "and it is still light outside," she added as an afterthought.

"You have nothing to worry about little one, that man will never lay another hand on you again."

"How do you know?" Evangeline asked, tears coming into her eyes.

"He would not dare."

"But what if he does?"

Crowley fought the urge to roll his eyes, before he let out a sharp whistle. Evangeline's eyes widened as the large black dog she had met earlier appeared by Crowley's side. The dog looked up at Crowley awaiting orders.

"He will stay here with you," Crowley explained, "but there is something important that you need to know."

"What?"

"No one else but you will be able to see the Hellhound," he explained. "So it would be best not to go around talking to him in the middle of the street."

Evangeline nodded in agreement between small sobs. He dropped Evangeline onto her bed, hoping that the bounce would put a smile on her face, and it did, if only for a short while. He sat down at the foot of the bed and studied the small raven haired girl. His Hellhound jumped up onto the bed and lay down next to Evangeline, seeming to understand the importance of guarding the girl.

Crowley considered simply wiping Evangeline's memory of what had happened this afternoon, but he thought better of it. He could use it later to his benefit to foster a hatred of humankind inside of her. Hatred was a powerful emotion, within an antichrist it would be even more effect. Tonight he had created a bond between himself and the small child, a bond which would create loyalty. Things were already turning out in his favour and he had barely known the child for a few weeks.

"Go to sleep!" Crowley growled at Evangeline.

"I don't think that I can," she said with a pout. She was far too scared to even think about sleeping. Evangeline was worried about her Mother, but she didn't want to go anywhere near her Father … ever again. "Do you know who hurt Mummy?"

"I have my suspicions," he answered simply. Evangeline wanted to press him for more answers, but the look on his face suggested that might not be the best decision.

"Thank you for saving me Crowley," she said softly. "And thank you for leaving your doggie with me." She shot up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Crowley's neck, hugging him close.

"Don't mention it," he replied. Crowley pried her small arms off him and stood up. "Go to sleep," he commanded. This time he placed his index finger on her head and her eyes immediately snapped shut, falling into sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was such a long time coming - moving to Sweden from NZ really takes a lot of a girl!  
Thank you to everyone who was left a review, added this story to their favourites or followed it! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(3 Years Later)**

Evangeline avoided her Father like the plague after that day, refusing to even look him in the eye. She could never forgive him for trying to end her life without as much as a second thought. Some may have thought her too young to understand what Lloyd had attempted to do, but she understood perfectly. When he looked at her, she saw no love in his eyes, only emptiness laced with hatred. She had been an innocent child and he had stolen that innocence away from her. A child was supposed to be able to depend on her parents for anything, a Father was meant to be a hero to his daughter, but that was not the case where Evangeline was concerned. Immediately after her Father tried to kill her, she had avoided him out of fear, but as time passed and she grew older she came to the realisation that he was just a sad little man. Evangeline came to despise the very ground that he walked upon, although she was yet to reach the murderous level of hatred, Crowley was certain that he could foster such a hatred. She came to understand that there was nothing Lloyd could do to hurt her, not with the Hellhound that Crowley had left in her possession constantly by her side. Crowley was a mystery to her, she knew instinctively that he wasn't like her, that something about him was not entirely human, but one thing that Evangeline did know was that Crowley had proven was that he would protect her. She may not be able to trust her Father, but she could trust Crowley with her life.

If Andrea had noticed anything different between her husband and daughter, she said nothing to question it. Evangeline wondered who had hurt her Mother so badly, but Crowley never told her the extent of Andrea's injuries, nor did he explain why such a vicious attack had occurred. As Crowley had hoped, after a while, Evangeline forgot all about her finding her Mother in a pool of her own blood, but she did not forget the fear that the man she called "Father" had struck right into her.

By Crowley's design Andrea had no recollection of that day. The woman was enough of a mess without adding that sort of trauma to the limited functioning of her brain. Once Lloyd was out of the way down in Hell where he belonged Crowley would find a new mother figure for Evangeline. Andrea simply wasn't fit to look after anything, let alone a child with so much potential and so much importance. No, once Lloyd was out of the picture he would have Andrea placed in an institution. If he killed her Evangeline may one day find out and that you be problematic for any future plans, however, if he simply had her committed to an asylum things would be so much easier. Crowley would then take some form of legal custody over Evangeline and find somewhere safe to keep her. He would have to be careful in his selection of a replacement mother figure and he certainly couldn't trust something of such importance to another demon. Another demon would betray him as soon as looking at him. He would have to be sure to find a mother figure that would pay adequate attention to Evangeline, but not too much. There was a delicate balance that needed to be upheld if everything was going to go smoothly. Taking on the antichrist as his own was proving to be a monstrous task and if any time it turned out to be worth less than the effort he was exerting, he would not hesitate to terminate his adopted project. For now however, he was dedicated to ensuring Evangeline's safety.

Every so often Crowley would pop in on Evangeline, keeping an eye on his precious asset. Sometimes he would reveal himself to the little girl and let her know that he was there while other times he preferred to remain anonymous, simply observing from the distance. The things which he saw both made him smile and frown. Evangeline had absolutely no friends to call her own, for whenever he found her playing, she was always playing alone. The only company she had was his hellhound which remained loyally at her side, guarding her and providing her with some form of comfort. She had remembered his instructions not to speak to the hellhound when she was around others, but that didn't seem to make much of a difference in the friend department. Evangeline had celebrated two birthdays since Crowley had first met her, if her birthday celebrations could be called such. Certainly there were many other children invited and they all launched themselves around the garden playing some sort of game or another, but Evangeline sat in a corner by herself and played with her Mr. Teddy instead. Her Mother was too busy with the other women and their wine glasses to pay any attention to how Evangeline was faring and her Father was nowhere to be found.

After the parties Crowley would make his presence known to Evangeline and he would indulge the little girl in whatever took her fancy. He also made sure to bring her presents that rivalled the others that she received. At least he paid enough attention to the little thing to get her something she actually wanted rather than something that was simply marketed as what all little girls of her age wanted. After that Crowley would take her for a walk down the street to get the ice cream cone she had come to associate with him. No one noticed the little girl walking down the street with a stranger all dressed in black. Crowley could be anyone, he could mean to hurt Evangeline, he could mean to kidnap her and no one would raise finger to stop him. It was moments like these that reaffirmed his great dislike for humanity.

Seeing how lonely Evangeline was made Crowley frown initially, such a young thing shouldn't be so utterly alone. Especially when she had two living parents who should be taking better care of her. But on the other hand being isolated from her peers would help him to foster hatred within her for humanity. The mere thought that she would progress quickly along the path he had set out for her by her own accord would have made Crowley positively gleeful; if he were the type to be full of glee. Crowley made a point to check in on Evangeline once a week, making himself visible to her at least once a month to show her that at least he could be relied upon. He truly was the only friend that Evangeline had in the entire world and a small part of him was happy with that. Evangeline would grow to be strong and she would be loyal. It may have been another demon's idea to create and use her, but now she belonged to Crowley. Nothing, not even the devil himself would be able to stop Crowley once he decided the timing was right to make his move. The only downside to this plan was the fact that he had to wait for things to fall into the right place before he could be confident in his moves. Then again, to something that had lived as long as he had, a few more years were nothing to lament over.

On her ninth birthday there was to be no more parties, Lloyd had stated that Evangeline was too old for them and Andrea had made no words of protest against the idea. Evangeline acted like it didn't bother her, but when she mentioned it to Crowley he could tell that she was a little bit upset. He expected to find her wallowing in self-pity in one manner or another when he went to visit her, but to his surprise, that is what he found.  
Evangeline was covered in flour and so was the kitchen bench and much of the floor. The large bowl where the flour was actually supposed to be contained what appeared to be the correct amount of flour for whatever it was the Evangeline was attempting to make. Broken eggshells were scattered across the bench as well, but Evangeline was happy with her ability to keep said eggshells out of what would be her culinary masterpiece. Next she knew that she needed sugar and set about trying to find the elusive ingredient. In all honesty she had been surprised to find anything in the kitchen, knowing that her Mother wasn't exactly the baking type. Her large pet dog, which wasn't really a pet, nor was it hers, sat on the floor beside her, ever watchful.

"What are you doing Evangeline?" a familiar gruff male voice asked from behind her. The hellhound's head shot up towards the source of the voice but once it realised there was no danger it settled back down again.

She spun around with a bright smile on her face, "Crowley!" she cried out. She placed the bag of sugar onto the kitchen bench and darted over to the older man. He put a hand up in front of her in order to stop her in her tracks. Her green eyes focused pleadingly on him.

"You are covered in flour, dust yourself off first," Crowley instructed.

The small girl mumbled as she attempted to do as he said, but the flour remained where it was. A slight flickering of the lights signalled that she was becoming frustrated, but Crowley was the only one who noticed. Evangeline's abilities had increased slightly over the past three years, although at this point such a small development was nothing to worry about. Her powers should continue to grow as she did until eventually they would plateau. Crowley just hoped that she would be strong enough when she finally reached that crucial point.

"Where is your Mother?"

Evangeline shot him a look, "where she always is."

"Lloyd?"

"Don't know, don't care." The frown on her face grew larger as the more she rubbed at the flour the less it would remove.

Crowley rolled his eyes at her actions and clicked his fingers removing the offending flour in an instant.

Evangeline's face lit up with wonder, "you must be really good at magic!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even see how you did that. At the end of the magic shows I've been watching they always tell you how they did it, but I bet they couldn't figure out how you do your tricks. Will you tell me how you did that? I promise I won't tell anyone! Let's face it, I don't have anyone to tell and even if I did no one would believe anything I said, they all think I'm weird." Her words came racing out in a continuous stream, she could hardly contain her excitement because Crowley hadn't forgotten her after all.

"What have I told you about speaking so quickly?"

"That it's highly irritating and altogether unappealing!" she repeated word for word what he had said previously. She still spoke at a high speed but it didn't really bother Crowley as much as he pretended that it did.

"Good girl," he ruffled his hand through her hair.

Evangeline pulled a face at Crowley before stretching her arms up to him. He fought the urge to once again roll his eyes and reluctantly picked the girl up into his arms. She may have been small for her age, but she was still getting too big to be lifted, thankfully he wasn't as weak as a human was and could lift her without complaint. Crowley balanced her on his hip as her short arms wound around his neck.

"Guess what day it is today Crowley!"

"Saturday," he replied in a monotone.

A flicker of disappointment crossed Evangeline's face but she had learnt to his such emotions quickly. "Yes, you are correct." She didn't want to tell him it was her birthday because she didn't want to be reminded that everyone had forgotten about her special day. She knew that she had extended family, but even they hadn't remembered about her. It was enough to make her green eyes begin to water with tears, but she pushed them back down. Evangeline didn't want to being blubbering in front of the only person who even tried to make her smile. "How come you came to visit me today?"

"I wasn't aware that I needed a reason," Crowley answered.

"True," Evangeline agreed. "But then again no one seems to do anything without having reasons of their own."

Crowley frowned, she was too young to be this cynical, but that didn't stop her from being correct. In order to spare the small girl's feelings Crowley didn't tell her that she was correct. He placed her down so that she was sitting on the kitchen counter and pulled a medium sized box out of what appeared to be thin air and placed it in her hands.

Evangeline's eyes lit up, "I knew you didn't forget! Thank you Crowley." Whenever he did magic for her it was always amazing. She waited for permission to open the box before tearing through the wrapping and pulling out its delicate contents. Her jaw dropped and she let out a small squeal as she pulled the object out. It was a medium sized snowglobe with her favourite Disney princess, Belle and the Beast inside of the globe and Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth and Lumiere on the outside. It was so beautiful that Evangeline had seemingly lost her words.

Crowley knew Beauty and the Beast was her favourite movie, after all, it was him that took her to see it in the first place. He kept telling himself that his concern for the small girl was purely for the purpose of what advantage it would have later, but a small part of him couldn't help but pity her. It did slightly worry Crowley that he was more of a parent to her than those who had been given the privilege of raising her because that was what it was, raising Evangeline was a privilege that he reluctantly allowed them to keep.

"Run upstairs and put that somewhere safe, then put some shoes on and find a jacket," he ordered.

"Are we going somewhere?" Evangeline asked. "I'm happy just with this Crowley!"

"Don't make me tell you twice little one," he replied.

"Yes sir," Evangeline said instantly like Crowley had taught her to reply. "Can you help me down please?" she asked almost as an afterthought.

Crowley placed her on the ground and she darted out of the room and up the stairs as quietly as she possibly could. She cradled her new snowglobe tightly in her hands so that it couldn't fall and be damaged. Evangeline moved quietly so that she didn't wake her Mother who was still sleeping in her bedroom. In reality she could have been as loud as she wanted and her Mother wouldn't have heard a single sound, passing out drunk could do that to a person. When she reached her room she put the snowglobe back into its box and hid it in her wardrobe under a pile of clothes. No one would bother to look there which meant that it would be safe from her Mother's shaky hands and her Father's destructive ones.

While Evangeline was gone he searched the liquor cabinet searching for something suitable to drink but he only found cheap bottles of vodka. He snarled with disgust, the sooner he separated Evangeline from her parents the better. If someone was going to be a drunkard, the least they could do is have some kind of decent taste about the issue. Andrea Sanders was proving to be a let-down in more than just her parenting skills. The hellhound crossed the room and sat at its master's feet, waiting for its next set of orders. Crowley patted the hellhound's head as he contemplated how he was going to survive a day at an amusement park undoubtedly full of screaming and laughing children without any form of liquor in his system. It was going to be a long day even by his standards.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! As you can see after about 8 months I have finally updated this story. I had some terrible writers block but I seem to have conquered for now. I hope I haven't lost too many of you during my unscheduled absence.  
As for the story there will be a few more opening/developing chapters before I can begin to move onto Crowley's storyline as we know and love it.**


End file.
